


В глазах ваших – ночь

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им всем не очень-то везёт с учениками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В глазах ваших – ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat-2014

Цветные ярлычки чайных пакетиков, шеренга кружек на краю стола, стикер с надписью «вед. пост. и с.с. для Р.» и восклицательным знаком. Нана уже и не помнит, что на нём.   
Символы на клавиатуре не различить, на углах – вытертая до белизны пластмасса, а количество мониторов на столе заставляет редких посетителей присвистнуть.   
Нана пожимает плечами – ей так удобнее. Отладчик, запущенные приложения, документация, экраны видеонаблюдения по бокам. И сердце её кабинета – ломаная кривая мониторинга системы безопасности, так похожая на кардиограмму.  
Серый безликий кабинет ничего не расскажет о своей хозяйке. Ведь Нана живет не здесь.  
Она обитает среди прямых линий строго дизайна, распахивает окна и фиксирует вкладки, отдыхает глазами, любуясь песчаной кромкой зеленоватого пенного прибоя на рабочем столе, и общается россыпью смайликов чаще, чем голосом.  
Ей уютно в своем цифровом мирке и гостей она предпочитает таких же виртуальных. Они не так шумны и надоедливы, и всегда можно притушить яркость в настройках.  
– Готовы анкеты новеньких?   
Нана машет рукой за спину, в сторону груды папок, вспоминая давнюю мечту вживить Нагисе модулятор голоса.  
– Хм... Неплохой потенциал... Да, и этот тоже... Опять Чистый?.. Любопытненько...  
Кнопка «выключить звук», пожалуй, была бы тоже очень кстати.  
– Понравились?  
Нана кивает. Новые датчики движения, калибровкой которых она как раз занимается с утра, и вправду хороши. Не зря она выбила их у Рицу и Совета.  
– Ага, осталось только проверить чувствительность и...  
– Нана! – Нагиса дергает её за небрежно затянутый узел волос на затылке. – Я спрашиваю про онигири!  
Нана, наконец, отрывает взгляд от экрана.   
На краешке заваленного спецификациями стола притулилась коробочка онигири с тунцом и два глянцево-красных яблока.  
– Спасибо, – смущенная улыбка, адресованная Нагисе. – Совсем заработалась.  
Та понимающе фыркает.   
Фанатики или энтузиасты своего дела?   
Нагиса, ругаясь, выдирает провода и флешки из компьютера Рицу, когда тот засиживается до глубокой ночи.   
Иногда, ближе к утру, внутренняя почта Наны мигает входящим и Рицу парой сухих строк просит спуститься в лабораторию – не осчастливила ли Нагиса их своей преждевременной кончиной, ведь её воплей не слышно почти целые сутки.  
Над Наной шефствуют они оба, и в последний год приходят к ней гораздо чаще обычного.  
Она сжимает палочки и проглатывает ставший вдруг пресным кусочек рыбы.

– Присмотрела себе кого-нибудь? – Деланно безразличным тоном интересуется Нагиса. Без малейшей брезгливости берет крайнюю чашку, вынимает из неё давно засохший чайный пакетик.  
Нана качает головой.  
– Да брось, – Нагиса тянется к чайнику и наливает себе воды, – там есть парочка неплохих, занимаются в компьютерном кружке, победили на...  
– Нет.  
– Неужели после этих... – щелкает пальцами, силясь вспомнить имена. – Ты так никого и не возьмешь?  
– Хацуко и Кейджи Шигемори, – задумчиво поправляет Нана.  
– Кто?   
– Фейслесс. – Не удивляется Нана. – Хацуко Шигемори, Кейджи Шигемори. Пара Фейслесс.  
– Ну да, – быстро кивает Нагиса, – но они ушли. А здесь, – она сует под нос Нане досье, – наше будущее.  
Нана кивает в такт, не вслушиваясь в утомительную трескотню.  
Фейслесс...   
Бледные тени для других, они были её любимыми учениками. Никто не мог запомнить ни их лиц, ни их имен. Но те, кто хоть раз видел их в цифровом пространстве, не забывали никогда.   
Оригинальные решения, нетривиальные подходы, дерзость и решительность – в сети их сияние было не утаить.  
Нана знала, что они сильнее, что однажды ей нечего будет им предложить, и они уйдут. Но не так – просто исчезнут однажды, без объяснений, встав под знамена противников.  
Была ли причиной её слабость или их отношения? А может, сама система в целом?   
Кто знает.   
Но не думать об этом Нана не может.  
Им всем не очень-то везёт с учениками. Интересно, почему?  
– Возьмешь? – Нагиса настойчива.  
– Нет, – полуправда тоже сгодится, – ситуация не располагает.  
– Да уж, – шипящая ругань сквозь зубы. – Я тоже не верю в смерть Аояги. Не может нам так повезти...  
В том, что убийство Сеймея – фикция, они практически уверены.  
Но Нана знает чуточку больше.  
В её четкой, отлаженной системе защиты появляются крошечные дыры, изящные, почти не заметные. И Нана знает, чьих рук это дело. А ещё – что она бессильна перед ними. Ученики давным-давно превзошли её в мастерстве.  
Возможно, о том же думают и другие?  
Смотря, как хмурится и кусает губы Нагиса, как Рицу слишком сильно вжимает окурок в пепельницу, Нана думает, что все они предчувствуют это.  
Грядет тьма, и грядут перемены.   
Но Нану волнует не их будущее и даже не исход. Ей больше всего хочется знать, где они все ошиблись.


End file.
